


Wait

by orphan_account



Series: The "Alone" series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Castiel is a Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Gabriel is a Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gabriel hadn't waited, he would've left him already. If he hadn't waited, he would be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordandthePen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordandthePen/gifts).



> For SwordandthePen (I just want them to read it first...) Also, a prequel to "Alone". Read that first. UN betaed. All mistakes are mine. This verse belongs to me, but not the characters.

Dean didn't start off like this.

One second, they're normal

Then it was just  _there_.

Small things at first.

Times when Dean grabbed Gabriel's arm.

To stop him from being stupid.

Or reckless.

Or doing something dangerous.

Sometimes all three.

But, he squeezed so hard that some days, even Sam noticed the bruises.

And Gabriel  _hated_ it.

He was an archangel.

 _He_ made his own choices.

Not God damned Dean Winchester.

But he couldn't.

The words were there.

Stuck in his mouth.

Only to be pushed back in the abyss by some sarcastic comment.

_"Hey, Gabe, I'm going out. 'S that fine?"_

No, I know where you're going, I know what happens when you get back.

_"Yeah, sure, princess. Are you going back to your castle?"_

And he waits.

Because he should've spoken.

Should've said something that he meant.

But he didn't.

So he's stuck there.

To wait.

***

Sometimes, he can tell Dean feels bad.

Sometimes, he wonders if Dean remembers.

Then he laughs at himself.

Because of  _course_ he does.

Gabriel can see it when Dean looks at him, out of the corner of his eye.

Gabriel wants to kill him.

That wouldn't help, though.

You can't smite the righteous man.

Not now.

Not _yet_.

So Gabriel waits.

Yet again.

***

Lucifer was nicer.

With his strict rules and harsh words.

He was still nicer.

The Lucifer that clipped Gabriel's wings.

_"I cannot have someone **else** leave me."_

He was better than Dean fucking Winchester.

Not a surprise to Gabriel.

Not really.

Then the angels fell.

Cassie and him along with them.

Though he did get a bit of grace left, it wasn't enough.

He couldn't heal himself.

Not that he told Dean.

Oh no.

The bastard could kill him, for all he cared.

So he waited.

For Dean to puncture his lung or cause him enough internal bleeding that he died.

Because at least then he could be free.

So he waited some more.

***

Dean likes alcohol.

It's like demon blood was to Sam.

Corrupting.

Destroying.

But he loves it.

He knows this because drunk Dean likes to talk about alcohol a lot.

And he likes sex.

Gabriel knows _this_  because drunk Dean Winchester doesn't give a rat's ass about consent.

He, again, knows this from first hand experience.

 At first, it was something simple.

Flirting with ever girl who walked near him.

Or Castiel.

Didn't really matter to him.

But, when Dean Winchester started making a move on  _his_ baby bro.

He decided that it was time to go home.

Of course, Dean still wanted to do _someone_.

And Gabriel was the only one there.

 And Gabriel was his boyfriend.

And Gabriel wouldn't mind.

But he  _did_.

To be fair, if he was sober, it wouldn't have happened.

And that night, Gabriel waited for death.

And that night, he didn't come.

***

Gabriel waits.

Because one day death  _will_ come for him.

He _will_ save him.

If not, Gabriel will make sure he comes anyway.

That he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, and it makes no sense, read "Alone" first. Please!


End file.
